<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I asked for coffee" -Luke by cristallina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150448">"I asked for coffee" -Luke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/pseuds/cristallina'>cristallina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, Luke is in love, Luke wants his coffee, M/M, Percy is very subtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/pseuds/cristallina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants coffee. Luke is in love and Percy loves sparkly things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I asked for coffee" -Luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I write in so long. I went to revisit my old fics and let me tell you, I'm horrified. Younger me was a disaster at this. Lol.</p><p>Also, it's colour not color. I'm Canadian, fight me autocorrect!</p><p>Hope it's enjoyable.</p><p>Inspired by warm milk with honey :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">In the Big House, Luke sat, nodding off, and slumped over the couch. He was bleary-eyed and unshaven. He tried to keep his eyes open, he really did. It was a losing battle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was so <em>tired</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Last night, his insomnia took over and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t sleep a wink. He rolled around in bed. He tried counting sheep. He knew it wouldn’t work but he thought it was worth a try anyways. He even turned the sheep into tiny little dragons to make it more interesting. His brain wasn’t convinced. It insisted on keeping him awake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sleep was for the weak.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Luke’s body took this as a challenge and decided it wasn’t weak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Fuck you body.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He even considered bothering his partner in his cabin but thought better. If Percy was asleep, he wouldn’t want to bother him. He knew Percy suffered from insomnia too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nightmares can be a bitch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The moment he dozed off and sleep came to bury him in Hypnos’ arms, he’d wake up and shatter that touch of victory.His mind decides at the most inconvenient of times to light up in countless possibilities and ruin his peace.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">All the <em>damn</em> time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hah. His mind and body were a joke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy came into the Big House when Luke was rolling around on the couch in hopes of either stimulating his muscles to be more energetic or shaking his brain to oblivion and finally get the rest he deserves.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was hoping for the latter. Possibly forever.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yes. Forever rest sounds heavenly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He settled on his back as Percy peered over the back of the couch. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. It could have been minutes, but Luke wasn't counting. He’d never tire of watching colors swirl in those eyes. It was a kaleidoscope of greens and blues. Ever-changing in tones and hues like a mermaid’s tail under the light.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The moonlight was his favorite.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His eyes drifted down to smooth lips. They were rosy pink but not solid in color. Like baby pink. Was that a thing? Luke didn’t care, he’d make it a thing from now on. There was also a slight shine to them. As if someone applied a layer of glitter. Percy probably did. To this day Luke still didn’t know if it was because Percy liked it like that or because it made him avoid biting his lips during stressful times. Luke was certain it was the former, but Percy insisted it wasn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He wasn’t caught saying it, but Luke thought Percy was a liar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy loves sparkly things. Just like that glitter on his lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lips that were moving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Oops.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Luke missed what he said. He moved his eyes back up and found amusement in those gorgeous irises. He didn’t need to ask, Percy repeated himself without prompt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Coffee?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was just a word, but it did things to Luke’s insides.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Can you fall deeper in love?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It didn’t matter. Luke is definitely drowning in it right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The breath that left Luke’s lungs was very satisfactory, “Yes please.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sugar and cream?” He couldn’t see it but he felt Percy’s mirth between the words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No. Make it as dark as my soul.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This time, the child of Poseidon let out a joyful chuckle. It sounded like tiny angels, like the high notes of a well-played flute. It was like listening to a soothing violin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It could be mistaken for the sound of wind that flows on top of the ocean. Does the wind make a sound at sea? Luke didn’t know and he didn’t care.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy is a child of the sea so there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was so lost in thought about the ocean and sounds that shimmer the very air it touches, he didn’t realize Percy had gone and come back with two warm mugs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy pushed at his legs to sit down and Luke let him. He readjusted himself to a sitting position so he could enjoy the taste of dark motor oil but most importantly to lean on Percy just because.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He closed his eyes and took a sip. He let the warmth of the drink take over his sensations. When the flavors hit his tongue, he blinked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He swallowed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Luke placed his mug on his lap and turned to face Percy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy was oblivious to his starring, too busy enjoying his own drink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Percy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Curious eyes met his.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Luke simply held on to his mug by the rim and jiggled it. He raised an eyebrow just to make his point clear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Percy didn’t say anything, he added, “I asked for coffee.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy didn’t need to utter a single word. His eyebrows did all the talking: <em>Yes. Your point is?</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy was skillful like that. He could hold a whole conversation with a single brow lift. But that’s beside the point.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Back to his coffee. His coffee is important. “Percy, I asked for coffee.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know and I delivered according to instructions,” Percy went back to his drink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Luke had to blink a couple of times. “I don’t know how to tell you this guppy, but I asked for <em>coffee</em>.” He felt like a broken record at this point. He also knew that the man next to him won’t give him anything until he emphasized his point.“I know you don’t drink anything that’s not blue and isn’t a one-way ticket to diabetes, but Percy, this <em>isn’t</em> coffee.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know what coffee is Luke,” huffed Percy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This. Is. Warm. Milk. With. Honey,” Luke enunciated slowly as if talking to a toddler.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy rolled his eyes at him. As if Luke was the one who wasn't getting it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The nerve!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You asked for it to be as dark as your soul.” It was said in such a nonchalant way that Luke wasn’t sure he caught on properly. “And I delivered.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Luke didn’t register the shock he was feeling but he was sure he was displaying it on his face by the smile that played on Percy’s lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t have any words for this. He stared into those bright green eyes burning with mirth. He felt his heart thud in tandem with his emotions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His Percy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His beautiful, gorgeous, angelic Percy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Did he say his?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Because. <em>His </em>Percy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Wow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He felt it before it came.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A deep rumbling laugh burst out from his deepest core.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He leaned in and kissed Percy’s smile with lots of delight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy thought he had a pure soul.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Go figure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and kudos if you like it. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>